Grand Theft Whale Bus
When a band comes to town, the groms plan to ditch work for the concert. However, things don't go as planned. With the Kahuna not available, Johnny and the groms take the Whalebus to town. But when Bummer finds out, they're all in for a surprise that may change the series as we know it! ''' Summary We open with female and male surfers in a commerical for the Red Hot Chicken Pucker, with the groms watching it on a laptop and are going over their plan to see the band. The plan inludes a ride from the Kahuna, Bummer thinking they are working, decoys which are all cardboard cut outs of Reef, with Fin saying they are smarter than Reef. But Broseph and Emma have to find replacements. They plan to meet in the parking lot at 0900 (9:00am) this morning but Reef doesn't really get it and Fin has to explain it twice before he gets it. At the staff locker room Bummer has an announcement: they're having a special ceremony for Johnny because he threw himself in the line of fire to save the President of Uzbekistan from eating two week old yogurt. The ceremony is performed to remove one of Johnny's strikes, but the groms don't seem to happy about it. Reef and Broseph find the Kahuna at the lobbyquarium and they ask him to drive them, but Buster has become sick from eating two scuba divers. If the Kahuna doesn't not help Buster his ocean friends well never forgive the Kahuna and his surfing days well be over. Johnny is staring at Emma and has no idea that the Kahuna wants him to lock up The Whalebus. Broseph then comes up with the idea to have Johnny drive the whalebus and Reef is thinking about getting smaller cuts for the betties. Reef and Broseph tell Emma that the Kahuna cannot drive the whalebus and they'll be hitching, but it is too dangerous for her, so they tell her to get Johnny to drive them, but Emma is not sure why Johnny would do that. The groms get into position for Johnny. Johnny tells Emma not to tell anyone or he'll get in trouble. Emma says they may have to tell Lo because Johnny is about to run over her. Johnny picks up Lo and Broseph but can't take anymore and Reef says that Johnny thinks he is better than them for not having any strikes but he not should be taking anyone. Reef gives Johnny an exrta ticket to the concert. Johnny drives the groms and they start to ignore Johnny's rules such as no food or drinks, seat belts on, and no farting. Bummer's new video about the resort plays. Lo discovers padded foot rest, Fin found that the seats reclines and Broseph gets into the cashews for the guests. Emma tells Johnny that everyone needs a little fun even him. She puts her hand on his shoulder and he starts to loosen up and sees what the bus can do. At the resort the front desk phone rings and Bummer notices no one is there and asks Lance where Johnny is and he tries to contact Johnny on his radio. He hears Johnny talking and Johnny's walkie talkie is thrown out the window and Bummer thinks Johnny is bragging to Reef about having no strikes which he likes. Back on the road everyone is having fun and Johnny is driving fast which the groms seem to enjoy. At the resort Bummers goes to find Reef and wants to know where Johnny is, but finds Reef is actually a cut out and he becomes angry. Bummer then heads to the lobby and asks Kahuna where Broseph is. Kahuna tells him to chillax and that the bellboy is near the front desk moving luggage but it turns out to be Armpit. On the road, Johnny is tells the groms about food and drinks in the overhead compartment and pillows called chillows and Lo finds Snack Shack sleeping in one of the small compartments. Snack Shack tells them that he is sleeping because the Kahuna usually drives him to town for his shift at beaver tails. Reef yells for Johnny to stop the bus causing Johnny to freakout thinking he's hit something, missed a turn or did someone puke, but it turns out to be Tropical Tan Models, and Reef tries to hit on them but Fin ruins it. At the resort Bummer is telling himself that he didn't see a skunk bellhop and Kelly wants to know what is going on because her servers have gone AWOL. Bummer asks who is working the Dinning Room and Kelly tells him he does not want to know. He then hears dishes breaking and runs to the DR and nearly gets hit by four plates and sees Wipeout trying to serve people but keeps dropping everything. Bummer grabs Wipeout and sticks his fin through a tree and asks him what is he doing and Wipeout says he is covering the day shift for Emma for money. Bummer wants to know where Emma and the others go but wipeout refues to speak because it would violate the Mascot Code of Silence. Bummer bribes him and he tells. On the road Reef ask the models if they've been using the tricks he's taught him, but Fin says they both taught them and they thank Reef and Fin for teaching them it helped when they were in Hawaii. Reef wants Johnny pull out so they can go surfing and Emma tells Johnny that a quick session would make the prefect day and Johnny agrees. Snack Shack tells Johnny that he doesn't surf and if he's late he'll lose his employee discount at the beaver tails. Johnny tells Snack Shack that they will only be five minutes and Snack says they don't care about half priced fried dough. While surfing Reef get distracted by the models and wipes out, with Fin rolling her eyes and Johnny learns that cuting loose maximizes your shredding and everyone already knew that. Meanwhile Snack Shack is sleeping in the Whalebus and a Bear is using the tail as a back scratcher and the rocking causes Snack's leg to hit the stick shift and the bus drives off. Johnny sees this and thinks someone is stealing the bus and collides with a buoy. Johnny is blaming himself for the loss of the bus and Reef blames Johnny for not putting the parking on. Fin tells Reef that it was stolen. Down the road Snack has woken up realizing he's driving the bus and he begins to panicking, too because he doesn't know how to drive. At the resort Bummer and Wipeout are going after them in his golf cart and has gotten the remaining staff to help out and puts Rosie in charge since she is the senior staff member. Back on the road everyone is walking to Sunset Beach with Reef and Broseph carrying Johnny who had some kind of mental breakdown and keeps repeating "I'm dead". The groms can't believe Snack Shack stole the bus just to get to his job. Reef says Snack is a workaholic which is a disease and Broseph hopes he doesn't get it. Fin tells him he doesn't have to worry about that. Reef is impressed that he had the guts to do it and said he's going to tell Snack that right before he kills him. Somewhere along the road Bummer finds some liquid in the middle of the road and runs his finger through it and puts his finger in his mouth and tastes chlorine and transmission fluid water from the whale bus's spout and he contniues on. He arrvies at the beach and discovers that the sand is still warm and Wipeout tells him it's 34 degrees celsius. Bummer hears rumbling and thinks they are tunneling underground and Wipeout points to the ocean. Bummer becomes jealous because his "detective work" is awful and to himself calls Wipeout "Sherlock Holmes" and says "Why not get a real job?" Down the road Bummer finds an open bag of cashews. This angered him and he says this is war. He also hopes they didn't touch his Chillows to which Wipeout says "Chillows?" The gang is still heading for Sunset Beach and Reef sees a Beaver Tails stand and it turns out to be a tree. Then he sees a water slide and it turns out to be a pile of rocks. Fin says "Look! It's an idiot!" to which all the girls laugh. At the resort Rosie is working in the DR as a waitress serving the Marvin table. Rosie tells Mrs. Marvin that she should have a chat with her son and if he doesn't stop dropping buns she'll start dropping elbows on him. Rosie loves being a waitress and tells the guests that they are short staff so when they are done eating they are going to help clean up, shocking Kelly. The gang then makes it to Sunset Beach. Fin tells everyone to look for Snack Shack and the whale bus and they are going to drag Snack behind the Whalebus. But before they can move Snack pulls up in the whalebus. Apparantly he learned how to drive the bus. Everyone but Johnny tries to get onto the bus but Snack closed the doors and thinks everyone is mad from the heat and drives away but his is looking back at them and realizes he's about to go off the pier and panics. The whale bus the goes off the pier and floats. He continues to drive away slowly, with everyone racing to the end of the pier. Fin thinks that they'll never catch him now and Reef has a plan. They then wakeboard with models pulling them on jetskies. Reef is the only one to catch up to Snack and knocks on the window before he drives faster. Snack drives up onto a beach and everyone runs to the bus. Snack comes out with the ocean water and Fin asked why did he steal the bus, but he replied that he didn't and it stole him. Fin asks everyone if they're ok with the bus kidnapping Snack to which they all agree and they head for the concert. Later that evening the gang is at the concert and someone announces that if the Surfer's Paradise crew is here they should come up to the stage. Thinking that they won something they head to the the stage maybe their going to meet the band but instead find Bummer who fires all of them. At the Whale bus Bummer tells them since he's such a nice guy he'll give them a ride back to the resort so they can collect their things. He also says their lucky that their not being charged for kidnapping. Johnny tells Bummer that they didn't and that stealing the Whalebus was all his idea shocking Bummer. Johnny tells Bummer if he's going to fire anyone it should be him and Bummer says he can't fire Johnny, he's the only semi-descent employee he's got. Bummer reluctantly agrees to leaving the groms alone but Johnny is getting a mega strike that can't be removed and that they'll have to clean the bus from top to bottom. The next day the groms and Johnny are cleaning the bus and Bummer comes and tells Johnny that he had hopes of grooming Johnny for higher office even assistant manager, and he walks off disappointed. Emma tells Johnny that he "rocks madman" and Johnny asks Emma if she likes madman, which she does. She also wants to tell Ty. Johnny is disappointed that Emma talks to Ty, since Ty always says Johnny's job is cool. Bummer walks into the lobby impressed that it's so clean and that the guests are all "relaxed" and that he should hire Rosie as a permanent manager to which Kelly sticks a plunger to his face tells him if he does it he's a dead man. He gives her a strike for sticking the plunger to his face, and the episode ends. Trivia *The title is a parody of the classic video game: Grand Theft Auto. *Though this episode has not aired yet, people can get it from iTunes (hence, we got the summary) *Broseph got Armpit to be a bellhop. *Armpit is seen wearing a little bellhop hat, even Broseph does not wear one. *Rosie worked in the DR, got Mark to behave and had the guests help clean the hotel. *Snack Shack sleeps in The Whalebus while waiting for the Kahuna to take him to his second job. *The Groms are fired by Bummer but are saved by Johnny. *Wipeout is Emma's replacement. *Only three of the four Tropical Tan Models make an appearance. *The Whale Bus is amphibious as Snack Shack was still able drive it after going off a pier. *Buster apparently got sick from eating one two sucba divers. *Snack Shack could not drive, but soon learned. *Johnny can drive the Whalebus. *Johnny saves a President from eating two week old yogurt. *Bummer has a special ceremony to remove strikes, it has a stick simliar to a Shepherd's stick has and the employee records. *Reef is shown not to be very bright, as he didn't understand what 0900 (9:00 am) meant. *The Whalebus "kidnaps" Snack Shack. *The Bear causes the whalebus to drive off by using it as a back scratcher. *Stoked Radio * Espresso Twist by Urban Surf Kings * Arcopolis by Ellegarden *The President of Uzbekistan stayed at the resort. *Wipeout apparently has strikes *Kelly got a strike for sticking a plunger to Bummer's face. *Emma and Ty actually talk to one another; it's not known if they are dating. *Christian Potenza voices announcer in the commerical simliar to Chris McLean and concert announcer sounds simliar to Jude. *The pillows on the Whalebus are called Chillows. *Wipeout lives by a Mascot Code of Silence. *Wipeout agreed to cover Emma's day shift for money. *AWOL means Absent With Out Leave. *The Kahuna repaired the CB in the Whalebus. *Emma either got a new copy of her old board or had it repaired. *The concert is known as the Beach Bash. *Bummer wanted to make Rosie a permanent manager and Johnny an assisant manager. *The Kahuna was seen with a bicycle pump, a net and vise to help Buster. *It is not revealed who is Lo and Fin's replacement, although Rosie could have covered for Fin as she hands Kelly a plunger. *Lo is seen wearing her wrench costume during Bummer's morning psych up. Quotes '''Broseph: Big Kahuna meet you at the Whalebus in fifteen! The Kahuna: Sorry dudes whalebus is beached! Doctor K got a sick patient! (Shows Buster on his back) Sonny: (To Buster) I told you not to have that second helping of scuba diver but did you listen?! No! Broseph: Serious bummer bro! We need lift to the concert! The Kahuna: No can do! If the ocean sharks hear I didn't help the lobby shark! My surf days are donzo! They'll chew me up and not spit me out! (Walks off) Andrew: Wipeout what are you doing? Wipeout: Covering the day shift for Emma! Andrew: And why would you being doing that? Wipeout: For money! Wait, is that trick question? Andrew: Ok! Where did Emma and the rest of them go? Talk shimp for brains! Wipeout: Can't say! It would violate the Mascot Code of Silence. Andrew: Here's the deal, you tell me where they've gone, and I clean your record of strikes. Wipeout: I need more! A strike cleansing without the lame ceremony, throw in a weekend off, have my suit dry cleaned and were good. Andrew: Done! Now spill your guts fish boy. Andrew: Kahuna where's Broseph? I can't find the bellbop anywhere! The Kahuna: Chillax Dude! Bellboy's right over there! (Shows a suitecase moving) Andrew: Alright, well the luggage is being moved! At least someone is working! Huh! (Shows Armpit pulling a suitcase) Johnny: You have to promise to keep this quite I just became strike less! Emma: We may have to tell Lo! Johnny: Lo! Why? Emma: Because you're about to run her over! (Johnny slams the breaks) Lo: Anyone going to the beach bash! Johhny: Ok! (Using the external speakers) You can come too but you have to stop doing that thing with your thumbs! Lo: Eeee! Lo and Emma: Yay! (Broseph knocks on the window) Johnny: Huh! (Sees Broseph) I guess one more can't hurt! (Sighs) Broseph: My man! Reef: Since your heading too town! Can we snag a lift? Johnny: No, no, no you cannot! I, I can't take this many people on the bus! I shouldn't be taking anyone! Reef: Oh I get it! It's because we're not strike less like you! Sorry dudes guess Mr. Prefect thinks he's better than us! Emma: (Gasps) You don't really think that do you Johnny? Johnny: No, no of course not! Lo: Cool then you can drive all of us! Johnny: Fine just hurry up and get in! Reef: Oh and what do we have here! (Dangles a ticket in front of Johnny) A spare ticket for Johnny to come to the bash with us! Are we buds or what? Emma: Their all hitch hiking to the same place we're going! How lucky is that? Johnny: Yep! Just call me Mr. Lucky! Johnny: (Being carried on Reef's Surfboard) I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead! Broseph: (Johnny goes blank) Dude, dude (Waves his hand in front of Johnny) Dang! Someone get dude a chillow! Lo: There in the bus! Broseph: Uh oh! Bummer: (Resort video) And why not try a delicious Wipeout Whale seafood stick! Now with seven percent real seafood! Johnny: No food or drinks on the bus! And seabelts on people and don't touch anything! And no farting! (Hears someone fart) Lo: Wow padded foot rest, sweet! Fin: Whoa the seats recline! Andrew: (On the resort) Welcome to Surfer's Paradise, Dudes! Reef: Check it out it's the new resort video! Bummer looks lamer than usual! Johnny: (Hears someone open a bag) Not the cashews! They are for resort guest only! Broseph: (Eating cashews) If they weren't meant to be eaten! Why did they put them in easy to open packages? Think about it bro! Emma: It's ok Johnny everyone needs a little fun sometimes even you! (Puts her hand on his shoulder) Johnny: Maybe you're right I could use a little more fun, yeah! How about we see what these old whale wheels can do! Emma: Woowho, yeah! Reef: (After seeing the commerical) Dudes we are so there! Emma: So there! Lo: Totally so there! Fin: Ok let's go over the details again! Ok ride from Big Kahuna into town! Broseph: '''Check! '''Fin: Bummer thinks we're still working! Lo; Check! Fin: Decoys to distract Bummer while we party Reef: (Grabs a bunch of cuts of him) Check! Emma: '''Did you get any made of us? '''Reef: Nope just me lots of me! Fin: Wow there like prefect copies only a lot smarter! Ok you guys better get someone to cover for you! Broseph: Done! Uh how old does my replacment have to be? Lo: Who cares as long as he can move luggage! Fin: Right! Ok we meet in the parking lot at O900! Reef: O900! Fin: Nine a clock! In the morning! Reef: This morning! Fin:Yes at nine a clock! (Reef doesn't get it) When the big hand is like this! (Puts her left arm above her head) And the little hand is like this! (Put her right arm out in front) Reef: Ohh! (Laughs) Where do we meet again? (Everyone sighs) Andrew: Listen up slackers, before you quote unquote work, we have a speical ceremony! (The groms look at each other) Johnny here is a true hero! He threw himself in the line of fire to save the President of Uzbekistan from a slow and painful death! (Shows Johnny saving the president) Reef: He saved him from a cup of yogurt! Johnny: It was two weeks expired, potentially letal! Andrew: (Performing the Strike Cleansing Ceremony) In recognition of this deed I will remove Johnny's one strike from his employee record! Bow your head strike burden one. (Johnny gets down on one knee) Fin: Oh for the love of- Andrew: Silence is mandatory at all strike removing ceremonies! Vow all black mark on Johnny's employee record. (In an old english accent) About- Reef: (In a raspy voice, fake coughs) Loser! (The groms giggle) Andrew: SILENCE! One more squeaker and it's strikes all around! Arise Sir Johnny you are clean! (The groms clap) (Chuckles) Yes very good now the rest of you strike laden losers be more like Johnny and GET TO WORK! Johnny: Check it out guys no strikes! Reef: (Fake coughs) Dork! Andrew: (Runs his finger through some liquid and puts his finger in his mouth) Hmm! Trances of chlorine and transmission fluid, it's water from the Whalebus's spout! We're on the right track! (Gets back into the cart) Let's motor! (At the beach) (Sniffs the sand) Hmm! Still warm! Wipeout: Well it's 34 in the shade and its sand, so uh- Andrew: (Cuts off Wipeout) I hear rumbling! (Puts his ear to the ground) Maybe there tunneling! (Wipeout tabs him on the back and points to the ocean) Stupid mascot! First case and all a sudden he's Sherlock Holmes! Well why not get a real job? (Later down the road) (Finds an open bag of cashews) They've gotten into the cashew! Oh is this war! They've better not have touch the chillows! Wipeout: Chillows? Andrew: No time to explain lets move! Goofs *When they arrive at the beach they all have their surf boards yet only Broseph, Reef and Fin brought their boards. *When the rocking causes Snack Shack's leg to hit the stick shift the bus also starts up with no one turning the key. *Johnny changes into his wetsuit yet he isn't wearing it under his uniform. Category:Episodes